1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to treatment formulations for incorporation into nonwoven substrates, including melamine foam. The invention also relates to cleaning substrates, cleaning heads, cleaning pads, cleaning sponges and related systems for cleaning hard surfaces, wherein the cleaning substrates and related systems are impregnated with cleaning compositions.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,254,932 to Smith et al. discloses polysaccharide gums as dispersing agents for liquid fabric treatment compositions in fabric sheets. U.S. Pat. No. 6,911,437 to Edwards et al. discloses protease inhibitors in hydrogels or polysaccharide matrices in gauze for wound dressing. U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,978 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,605 disclose the controlled release of pharmaceuticals from alginate systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,503,615 to Horii et al. discloses melamine foam cleaners containing surfactants. U.S. Pat. App. 2006/0005338 to Ashe et al. discloses a cleaning implement having a layer of melamine foam and a layer of a second foam.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,734,157 to Radwanski et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,916,480 to Anderson et al. disclose the controlled-release of antimicrobials that are adhered to the fibers of wipers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,898 to Cavanagh describes the controlled-release of quaternary ammonium disinfectants using water-soluble polymers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,541,233 to Roenigk discloses a sponge containing a chitosan metal complex. U.S. patent application 2005/0153857 to Sherry et al. discloses wipes comprising hydrophilic polymers to render the cleaned surface hydrophilic.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a nonwoven substrate impregnated with a controlled release gel composition that overcomes the disadvantages and shortcomings associated with prior art impregnated substrates and related systems.